Apocalipsis Viral
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Devido al accidente de un laboratorio, los zombies atacan a una ciudad en la noche ,la coorporascion culpable creo, los eliminadores, la gente en desconfiaza de los culpable los reveldes combaten contra ellos, creando una guerra estretegica.entre ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**VampiryFairy:** (vestida de vampiresa lol) Felyz cumpleaños PandoraXYuse,en tu cumple se te dedica este fic.

**Lady Rose:** ( con un disfras de pinguino gigante WTF!) sin duda este fic es de Yusei por Bruno, inspirado en las epicas pelis de Resident Evil.

**VampiryFairy:** Sin mas demora, este fic de cumple, espero lo disfruten que es con mucho cariño XD para mi amiga, y una locura sin duda X3

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis Viral<strong>

**Prologo: Mundo destrozado **

Un fatídico accidente en un laboratorio causo el apocalipsis del mundo, los muertos vivientes como se les era llamado por medios, este nombre solo causaba pánico al público. Este hecho fue producto, de un simple accidente químico en el laboratorio, de una famosa corporación llamada Umbrella .

Un virus en desarrollo, su uso al principio era únicamente medico, rehabilitar el cuerpo humano después de la muerte, pero la codicia del hombre al someter naciones, y ganara territorio, como fue la fuente de varias guerras, decidió hallar un gran uso militar para este virus.

Desafortunadamente la mano del destino no estaba de su lado, asiendo que sus planes dieran un golpe abrupto, el virus fue liberado en el laboratorio, expandiéndose como el fuego, en un pobre bosque, destrozando todo a su paso.

Las víctimas del virus, no enfermaban, al ser contagiados, morían automáticamente solo para revivir, como denominados seres de películas de miedo Zombies, cuyo único objetivo era alimentarse de los vivos, animal, o persona, eso no importaba, igual su organismo sucumbía al virus, no le importaba, en nada, estaba diseñado, para adaptarse al cualquiera.

Los causantes del caos, solo pudo construir una ciudad, aislada desafortunadamente, varias criaturas victimas del virus, fueron capaces de entrar a la ciudad, las autoridades intentaron todo para detenerlas, solo consiguieron fallar.

La corporación Umbrella en un intento de redimir su fallo, usando a jóvenes, colocando en sus cuerpos una especie mutada del virus T, el creador de todo el pandemonio del mundo, usando el virus en el cuerpo de los jóvenes usándolos de armas, como simple objetos.

Desafortunadamente al igual que su error del virus T, este hecho tuvo consecuencias, los primeros sujetos, usados prácticamente desde bebes. El virus T tuvo un efecto no deseado, algunos sujetos crearon dobles personalidades, otro instintos asesinos, partes de cuerpos con aspectos demoniaco , todos poseían las habilidades necesarias, en apariencia son simples muchachos normales, pero cuando son usados por Umbrella son asesinos sin piedad, asiéndoles perder su humanidad volviéndoles armas al antojo de Umbrella.

Pero debido al error fatal de Umbrella, un grupo de personas, comenzaron a eliminar a los infectados por su cuenta, al surgir esta revuelta como era dicho por los gobiernos, no fue inevitable una denominada guerra estratega entre ambos grupos, aunque sus objetivos eran los mismos, ambos no podía coexistir, el dolor del grupo revuelto, causados por el error de Umbrella asia imposible la coexistencia .

La noche en la ciudad de Neo domino city, era el punto de miedo absoluto, los seres infectados, aparecían en la noche, como los demonios de pesadillas, destrozando y alimentándose, disminuyendo población de la ciudad.

Un figura hace su entrada en la noche, un joven de 17 años, caminando con calma, en la noche, aun cuando el ambiente, era desolado. Por el medio, a los infectados, la gente temía a la noche, huyendo cuando el astro de la noche, hacia su aparición en el cielo.

La figura del joven era lo único distinguible, sometida entre las sombras de la calles, mezclando con el silencio sepulcral de las calles desoladas, ¿Qué estaba asiendo ahí? , en las noches esa pacifica ciudad era nada más que el infierno en vida, cualquier pobre alma que fuera encontrada en las calles, sufría un destino peor que la misma muerte.

Un grito rompió el sepulcro silencio, rasgando el habiente, causando pavor. La gente desde fuera de sus casas oyó el grito, pero no fueron inmutados, por el grito de una segura victima de los infectado, esos grito, llantos, eran cosa de todos los días, las personas y a estaban acostumbrados a ello.

La figura del Joven corrió en dirección al grito, con indiferencia en su mirar, como si nada llego a donde se encontraba la víctima, o lo que quedaba de ella, su cuerpo estaba destrozado , consumida de mordidas, mostrando sus huesos, blancos brillando como la noche, saliendo ellos sangre, manchando el piso, creando un mar carmesí, sus ojo desolados, brillantes.

El Joven dirigió su mirada al cadáver mostrando una mirada fría, sin inmutarse. Hasta que escucho como pasos, se escuchaban pasando sobre el charco carmesí. El ser culpable se mostro, era lo que parecía ser un humano, con sangre coagulada en su cuerpo, fuertes cortes en su cuerpo, su caminar era lento, sus ojos blancos, su boca destrozando mostrando sus dientes amarillos, su piel del tono de carne descompuesta.

El ser vio al Joven, baba carmesí salía de su boca, contradiciendo su apariencia, se movió rápidamente en dirección de atacar al joven, con la intención de devorarle, al llegar a donde estaba , se detuvo fuertemente al ver que este ya no estaba.

Su cuerpo fue partido justo desde la cabeza, destrozándole , asiendo que al fin la muerte llegara a el.

La sangre el joven vio como el cadáver cayo, en sus manos sostenía una especie de espada, su hoja poseía un liquido negro, manchando la delgada hoja de esta. Una sonrisa salió de sus ojos ese era su destino matar a eso demonios, los infectado, solo así la paz volvería a la tierra.

La luz de la luna revelo la figura del Joven, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz blanca de la luna, su piel de tono morena, su cabello aunque era extraño, poseía dos colores el principal siendo el negro, como el cielo de esa horas, con rayos dorados, a sus lados.

El Joven usaba una camisa manga larga de color blanco puro, en sus lados donde esta se serraba poseía un color amarillo, el cierre de este llegaba hasta su cuello. En sus manos poseía guantes de color gris oscuro, un pantalón negro, llegando debajo 3 dedos debajo de su rodilla, botas de color negro de combate, cubriendo la parte faltante de sus piernas.

En su hombro el joven llevaba una funda de espada colgando, con ayuda de un cincho de color gris.

-Buen trabajo Z-one-sama-decia una vos desconocida.

Sobre un edificio cercano, siendo encubierta por una gabardina completamente negra, con capucha cubriendo su rostro, la gabardina le llegaba hasta los tobillos, cubriendo su cuerpo, pero no evitando descubrir que era una chica, de un año menor que el joven.

La joven, levanto su mirada revelando una ojos salvajes, de color rosa, pero su tono parecía carmesí, en su cara cian mechones de color rosa fucsia, cubriendo aun mas su rostro, llegándole hasta el final de su rostro.

-No podía esperar menos del líder del grupo de Umbrella- decía la vos en un tono enfermo.

Z-one o al menos así se le era llamado en el grupo de "elimidaores" que poseía umbrella, ese era el nombre de su segunda personalidad. El fue uno de los pocos sujetos, que sufrió de doble personalidad, debido a los experimentos de Umbrella sobre su cuerpo.

"**no sentir nada, no decir nada, solo obedecer era el régimen de los eliminadores, solo así la paz volvería al mundo, pero ¿abra alguien capaz de romper las máscara de hierro que cubre el espíritu del lides de los eliminadores?, y volverlo denuevo una persona y no un arma"**

* * *

><p><strong>VampiryFairy:<strong> Bien este fic sera gore a morir =3, eso tratare.

**Lady Rose:** Espero disfrutes tu regalo nee-san.

**VampiryFairy:** Hai,Hai, espero la pazes genial, con tus amigos y familia.

**Lady Rose:** Bien cuidense , disfruten el capi, salup, Vamonos intento de draculina.

**VampiryFairy:** okis, pinguino Gigante 3

**Lady Rose:** a la proxima yo elijo mi disfras de dia de Brujas -.-*


	2. Eliminadores

**Capitulo 1: Eliminadores.**

Un frio profundo azotó con dureza, las calles de Neo domino, los edificios imponentes de la ciudad, desolados, inmersos en las tinieblas, ese hecho era completamente normal, en esa siniestra ciudad, las salidas de los trabajos, eran antes de la caída de la noche, los trabajadores, salían de sus trabajos con miedo, el tiempo era su mayor enemigo.

El único edificio poseedor de luces, en esa noche fría, era el edificio de umbrella, el edificio más alto de la ciudad sus luces intensas, asiéndole ver como un faro, en un intento de transmitir fe, a los atormentados ciudadanos, solo trayendo insultos a sus cimientos. El edificio no era nada más que la cascara corporativa corrupta de umbrella, su verdadero corazón se hallaba bajo de este, un complejo subterráneo tan complejo, y a la vez mortal, como un revolver en manos inexpertas.

El cuerpo científico se hallaba, en ese laberinto, el "hogar" de los eliminadores, para sus personalidades más humanas, ese encierro subterráneo era su prisión, sin ser permitido el salir.

Los salones enormes, las paredes blancas, los equipos químicos y quirúrgicos, las habitaciones, los comedores, jardines presciosos, todo lo que necesitaba un humano normal se encontraba ahí, desafortunadamente, para los médicos y científicos en cuyas conciencias caía , el accidente del virus-t, ese era un infierno, su castigo por su pecado, atender a los eliminadores, curar sus cuerpos destrozados, revivirles si morían, como simples objetos, ese era su castigo.

El líder del cuerpo científico el doctor Fudo, era el encargado del llamado "mantenimiento" de los eliminadores, atormentado por su conciencia, el fue el causante del virus-T , su tesoro mas valioso, ahora pagaba por ello.

Las luces repentinamente fueron apagadas, en todas las instalaciones de Umbrella in apagón repentino, eso era imposible. Que la fallada la perdiera no era problema, pero el apagón abarco la parte subterránea. Varios soldados, guiados por los lentes de visión nocturna, rápidamente fueron a revisar la sala de energía.

Apuntando sus armas, en dirección a una figura oscura, frente a los controles, solo veían su contorno, por como lucia, tenía cuando mucho 18 años, de estatura alta, y cuerpo musculoso. Los soldados le ordenaron colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y volver a verlos.

Una disimulada risa, salió de la risa del intruso, ¿Cómo es soldados eran tan ilusos? , no les parecía extraño que solo una persona estuviera ahí.

El sonido de una cuchilla cortando el cuerpo de un soldado hizo eco en el cuarto, los demás impactados disparando a ciegas inútilmente, la persona, que realizaba la ejecución de los soldados, era rápida y precisa, se oía consecutivamente el sonido de la cuchilla en movimiento, aparentaba ser una arma larga y delgada.

La sangre cayendo en el piso, el sonido de los cadáveres cayendo contra el piso, el sonido de las armas, y los soldados fueron silenciados, una pequeña risa femenina se oyó, orgullosa de su obra.

-Bien Antinomy, hora de terminar el trabajo-dijo fríamente la vos.

El hombre llamado como Antinomy, escuchando la vos de su compañera, ambos tenía una misión muy importante bolar el complejo subterráneo de Umbrella, debilitarlos n su punto mas débil. Dejar a ciegas el edificio era el primer pasa, el segundo era el mas difícil de todo, asesinar al doctor Fudo.

El caos se hacían presente sobre el complejo subterráneo, como dos simples intrusos humanos, podían causar tanto desastre, ese par había conseguido eliminar a un gran número considerable de personas. Solo un poco más, y llegaran al doctor Fudo.

-Deténganse ahí mismo –ordenaron con vos dura los soldados, los habían llevado a una trampa.

Ambos se miraron , silenciosamente armando un plan, el hombre llamado Antinomy rápidamente, corrió hasta una habitación, logrando escapar de las balas, rápidamente. Ya adentro recostándose sombre la puerta, Garras era fuerte, acabaría con esos sujeto rápidamente, ella seria la carnada, y el iría tras el pez gordo.

Viendo el lugar donde estaba parecía un cuarto, más exactamente de un adolescente, pero si ese era un cuarto donde estaba su dueños, una fuerza increíble, logro derivarlo, acto seguido, enterrando un cuchillo en su pierna, causando una profunda herida, impidiéndole caminar, dejándole a la merced, de su atacante.

Un frio que rompía los huesos a su paso, no era nada en comparación de la gélida sonrisa en los pálidos labios, las mirada sádica, que se veía con claridad aun en las sombras, asiendo ver sus gélidos ojos azules, asiéndole estremecer, el cuchillo de las manos del atacante, impregnado de la sangre de Antinomy, una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpo, estaba temblando, ¿Cómo podía a ver un ser así de aterrador?, no era humano, era un monstruo, un demonio creado por Umbrella, un eliminador.

Una mirada de odio era lo único que podía realizar en ese instante, ese demonio tenía el control de la situación, su pierna palpitando de dolor, el corte recién causándole un ardor extremo, el olor de su propia sangre, manchando el piso. En un momento rápido, vio su arma, aun tenia municiones, su puntería era muy buena, mas la poca distancia entre ambos, causaría un fuerte daño a ese demonio.

El eliminador adivinando sus intenciones, piso la mano de Antinomy, agachándose a su altura, colocando sus labios en su oído derecho, mientras colocaba el cuchillo, en su cuello.

-As algo y te destrozare en pedazos-dijo fríamente.

Acto seguido, sin piedad, trazo una línea delgada con el cuchillo, en el cuello de Antinomy. Las luces volvieron en esos momentos. Antinomy pudo ver perfectamente a su agresor, un joven que no aparentaba más de 17 años, de complexión algo delgada, pero no en exceso a su juicio no poseía un mal cuerpo, su piel de color trigueña, unos hermosos ojos azules, que no merecían ni ser comparados por los zafiros, en su rostro se encontraba una marca amarilla, semejante a un trueno, terminando en su oreja, un triangulo pequeño en su ojera, su cabello de una formas muy curiosa con rayos de color amarillos, entre el fuerte negro de este ,usaba una camisa de color azul, y pantalones del mismo tono.

El eliminador observaba al intruso, un cuerpo bien formado, musculoso pero no exceso, piel blanca como la nieve, unos bellos ojos grises, como ópalos, un cabello de color azul corto terminando a un cuarto del final del cuello del joven, con puntas curvadas, un flequillo con tres puntas curvas asía fuera en cada lado, y un mechón de cabello cordado en forma triangular no muy largo en el centro de este, usaba una camisa de color negro pegada a su pecho, unos pantalones vaqueros, con un cinturón de color negro en su cintura, unas botas de combate de color negro.

El sonido de la puerta metálica siendo abierta, Antinomy en un reflejo aprovechando la guardia baja de su atacante, disparo a la persona, la bala golpeo apenas el hombro, del hombre, manchando a salpicadas el marco de la puerta.

El eliminador rápidamente corrió a socorrer a la persona, sujetándolo con desespero, Antinomy a duras penas fue capaz de ponerse de pie, pudo ver a quien le dispara, el doctor Fudo, logro verlo, su rostro se encontraba manchado de sangre, unos ojos del mismo color que su atacante, la piel de color morena, de complexión musculosa, del cabello negro, con la misma curiosa forma de su atacante, con la mínima diferencia de que este poseía un fleco de lado, como si este cubriera su ojo.

-ese monstruo es su hijo-pensaba Antinomy.

No había duda, el parentesco era notable a simple vista, un gruñido rasposo salió de su garganta como se atrevía a llamarse padre, su hijo era un demonio, creado por su propia culpa.

Con las luces en el edificio se hizo posible ver al intrusa una chica de 16 años, de cabello castaño, su cabello se encontraba agarrado en una cola de caballo, de piel clara como muñeca de porcelana, ojos de color purpura intenso, de estatura mediana, de complexión delgada, usaba un corsé negro con siluetas plata, sobre una chaqueta de color negro, unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, y botas de color café.

Los cuerpos de los soldados se encontraban dispersados por el pasillo, como era una simple chica causar tanto daño, siendo una simple humana, Umbrella forzada empleara a sus mejores agentes, debían eliminar a los intrusos.

La chica se encontraba frente una enorme puerta de metal, extrañamente abierta, pero eso no le pareció extraño, al escuchar los pasos resonantes en el piso. Apuntando sus revólveres a la figura cubierta por las sombras, cuando la figura fue iluminada por las sombras. Un disparo impactó contra el hombro de la chica, forzándola a soltar el revolver.

-no eres la gran cosa, basura-hablo la figura.

La chica molesta abrió los ojos, presa del dolo de la herida, una chica de 15 años de cabello color rojo oscuro, corto de atrás, y largo de adelante, piel morena, complexión medina, en estatura y en cuerpo, ojos fríos como navajas de color oro, usaba unos pantalones negros, cuyo final estaba metido en unas botas del mismo color, una chaqueta cerrada de color negro de manga larga. en sus manos llevaba una TM.

-vaya un perro de los de umbrella- dijo furiosa la chica.

La eliminadora furiosa apunto con su arma a la intrusa, un disparo mas y ella seria historia, era resistente, debía admitirlo nadie normal soportaría un tiro con esa arma, uno segundo estará acabada.

El olor a sangre impregnaba el olor del sótano, la sangre de los infectados, que entraron por obra de los intrusos, el número era impresionante, dos eliminadores fueron enviados para limpiar esa área. De los mejores, Yohan y Alexander Negru de Sange, los mejores en combate a cuerpo cercano.

La eliminadora de cabello rojo, llevaba arrastrada a la intrusa, en el cuerpo de ella estaba llena de heridas, no fue un gran reto para ella.

-Ne Haou, veo que hiciste un gran trabajo-decía alegra una voz femenina.

-Yue Sakure, veo que ni siquiera te llamaron-respondió Haou.

La chica Yue Sakure no usaba su uniforme, usaba una blusa de tirantes de color rojo, con unos shorts de color de gris, y unas zapatillas de color negro, su piel clara, sus ojos por lo visto sufrían de heterocromia, uno era de color rosado-casi rojo, mientras el otro de un celeste cielo, su cabello extraño sin duda, su fleco del mismo color que su ojo rosado, mientras el rostro del color del cielo, siendo terminado en su cintura, por el rosa. Dos mechones largos cubrían sus orejas, llegando a su cintura.

-pues si, no necesitaron a Hunter, entonces no me necesitaron-dijo divertida.

El sonido estridente de una repentina explosión se vio repartida sin piedad sobre toda la instalación, el fuego comenzó a propagarse, pero no duro mucho tiempo, los aspersores del edificio evitaron una tragedia, aun así, varios pisos sufrieron dañados. La explosión fue causada por unos explosivos colocados por obra de los intrusos.

Antinomy caminaba cojeando, en la alcantarilla, tragando el hediondo aire, en su espalda llevaba al rey en este juego de ajedrez, de eliminadores y la resistencia, se llevaba a Z-one la piesa clave de Umbrella.


	3. Primer Movimiento

**Capitulo 2: Primer movimiento.**

El dolor punzante en su pierna, lo volvería loco, el repugnante olor del desagüe, era insufrible, punzaba con cada paso, era casi imposible caminar bien, mas con una basura en la espalda, el autor de la obra de su pierna.

Aunque no era muy pesado, se le hacía difícil mantenerse en pie, no se diga cargando a otra persona, solo rezaba por lo bajo, que si por una vez en su vida tenia suerte fuere el dio de hoy, si infectados los resabian a su salida estarían más que muertos, si bien el eliminador poseía una gran habilidad, estaba inconsciente, fuere de combate, una fiera tranquilizada totalmente. Todas las municiones de su arma estaban vacías, no tenía ni una sola bala, el ultimo explosivo que poseía ya lo había usado, para cubrir su escape, y su salida.

No tenía nada, estaba totalmente desarmado, había dejado a Garras ai abandonada, pero no se preocupaba bueno en parte no, ella es muy dura, además ya lo dice el dicho mala hierba nunca muere, y ese era su caso.

El sonido de pisada sombre el agua, podrida, hicieron detener su caminar, su mirada se alzo con nerviosismo, era su fin…

-Antinomy, fracasaste- susurro fríamente la voz.

Su cuerpo y cara, no eran visibles, la intensa luz de la salida, era increíblemente fuerte, no podía distinguir a la figura, forzándole a entre cerrar los ojos, no podía hacer mucho, pero esa voz, esa voz, filosa como un cuchillo, era el líder de los rebeldes, el mejor asesino profesional especialista en armas blancas, Brionak Dragon. Suspiro de alivio, se había salvado.

-Señor me alegra mucho oír su voz- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya no, nos eres Util Bruno Boreli-dijo el sujeto identificado como Brionak.

EL mentón de Bruno tembló de nervios, si su jefe le decía eso personalmente, solo indicaba que lo mataría en persona, sus piernas no respondían, sus brazos se hacían los sordos a sus ordenes de moverse, lo iba a matar, de eso no había duda, y no podía hacer nada.

Sintió como el cuchillo grueso atravesaba su pecho, perforando su corazón en el instante, el sonido de sus costillas rompiéndose ante el impacto, la sangre en su boca, su vista fallando, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ya no les era útil?

* * *

><p>Un jadeo lo hizo despertarse con dureza de la cama, sintiendo como si en el repentino movimiento caería del colchón, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor frio, su respiración agitada como si se fuera a ahogar, tocando su pecho sobre la tela húmeda de la camisa, de tela color blanco, como si sintiera la sangre ai, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.<p>

-Que sueño más estúpido-maldijo por bajo.

Levantándose de su cama, con pesadez, más al sentir como su pierna herida tocaba el suelo de madera. Susurrando por bajo maldiciendo al eliminador que le había hecho eso, ahora esa basura se encontraba en la cama de al lado, con una camisa de fuerza en su cuerpo, una cadenas de metal en sus tobillos y otras amarrada n los finales de la camisa de fuerza., no volvería a caer en lo mismo.

Acercándose al "indefenso joven" , viendo su rostro, se veía muy bello dormido, como si n fuera humano, cosa que no es cierto, los eliminadores no son humanos, son almas en pena, que cayeron en la locura, de la matanza, dejando que sus cuerpos fueran modificados, como si fueran marionetas, pues eso eran , eran marionetas de Umbrella.

Con su mano toco el rostro del bello durmiente, una piel tersa sin ninguna falla, ni siquiera en su marca, es una lástima que esta no funcionaba ahí, la marca que tenía en su piel, era un rastreador en caso de que él escapara, teniendo eso en cuenta, deshabilitó esa función, lo cual no era fácil, pero al final lo consiguió, ahora su marca no era nada más que un simple adorno.

Retiro su mano con rapidez, al sentir, como su prisionero movía su cabeza, al parecer empezaba a despertar, movía su cabeza de lado, a lado con desenfreno, seguramente sintió, las amarraduras de su cuerpo. Pero no caería en la misma broma dos veces, preparo su arma, una berreta calibre 90, lista para seguir los deseos de su amo, el eliminador, abrió sus ojos azules de golpe, mientras sus respiración se encontraba cortada, aparénteme et ese monstruos había tenido una pesadilla.

Intentando respirando con normalidad, enfoco sus ojos en su opresor. Bruno bajo el arma al ver al eliminador, sus ojos no eran los mismos, esos ojos azules, fríos como las dagas a la luz de la luna, ya no estaba presentes, unos cálidos ojos color azul, se encontraban en esos instantes, su expresión sádica, no estaba presente, una expresión calma, mezclada con fatiga, se encontraba en su lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto nervioso.

Bruno literalmente se quedo estático en su lugar, su voz inclusive era diferente, ¿Qué demonios podía estar pasando aquí?, con duda, pensaba en responder, pero ese podía ser una actuación magistral, con decisión apunto de nuevo el arma, hasta el sujeto.

-Te recomiendo, que no hables o disparo-amenazo Bruno.

El eliminador, solo lo miro con enojo, como si le estuviera desafiando, aunque su mirada era penetrante, no era nada comprada con la mirada que tenía ayer en la noche, cuando le ataco, si bien su mirada era venenosa, la de ayer, era eso, agobiante, desquiciada, sádica, todo eso mezclado.

-adelante mátame gran favor me haces, con eso-respondió el eliminador.

Bruno abrió los ojos de la impresión, que le sucedía a este chico, ni siquiera se quejaba por estar atado, o intentaba soltarse, o es que acaso no le importa su vida, molesto Bruno tomo, una silla cercana, para sentarse enfrente del sujeto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto secamente Bruno.

-Yusei Fudo-respondió con molestia el sujeto.

Bruno sonrió de manera maliciosa, sus ojos siendo cubiertos por su fleco, frente a ale estaba el hijo del Doctor Fudo, esto era perfecto, tenía un movimiento perfecto, en sus manos, los rebeldes tenían al fin l movimiento final, para completar el jaque mate.

-¿y tu pervertido?-pregunto burlesco Yusei.

* * *

><p>La enfermería de Umbrella se encontraban sentados en las camas, por dos Jóvenes, uno de 17 años, de piel pálida, pero no exceso, ojos color naranja, cabello color negro azulado, usaba una camisa sin mangas color negra sin mangas, una chaqueta azul oscuro, pantalones negros, y zapatillas negras con morado. Mientras el otro se encontraba en la cama de la derecha, sentado de la misma forma, este tenía el cabello de color negro oscuro, ojos de color carmín, usaba una camisa formal de color blanco, de manga larga, con una corbata de color azul oscuro, un chaleco de color negro, con pantalones del mismo color que el chaleco, botas de militar de color café oscuro, llegando hasta la rodilla, un abrigo de color gris, llegando a la misma altura que las botas.<p>

-¡Maldita sea cuanto tiempo nos tendrán acá! –gritaba molesto el de ojos naranjas.

-Tranquilízate quieres Yohan-decía calmado el de ojos Carmín.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, Alex, necesitó salir de aquí para ver si Haou-chan esta bien-respondió aun más molesto Yohan.

Alex solo suspiro, como si en esta acción dejara salir todo su enojo, Yohan en verdad lo desesperaba, pero no le extrañaba ese comportamiento de su parte, no lo culpaba si se preocupaba por Haou, esa explosión y e, ataque de ayer fue, intenso, jamás llegaría a pensar, que dos simples humanos causarían tanto daño. Y menos con consiguieran secuestrar a Z-one, era algo impensable, el primer eliminador, el modelo perfecto, de ellos, los demás solo eran, simples experimentos de soporte, algunas con habilidades, extraordinarias, útiles en la batalla, pero ninguna se lograba comparar con las habilidades de Z-one.

Los laboratorios no han sido lo mismo, desde que se realizo el ataque, la seguridad había aumentado considerablemente, a los médicos se le informo que debían realizárseles analices a todos los materiales, a los eliminadores sobre todo, atender sus heridas. Las armas debían estar en excelentes condiciones.

-Ya se pueden retirar –dijo una vos detrás de una cortina.

La figura se encontraba, en el cuarto donde se encontraban los cadáveres de los guardias asesinados, o mejor dicho solo en si el cuerpo, las cabezas de estas habían sido cortadas, una mesa de utensilios quirúrgicos, llenos hasta el tope de sangre seca, sus órganos, serian de mucha utilidad, en el futuro, además cuando eres agente de Umbrella, sabes a lo que te enfrentas, desde que lo eres Umbrella será lo único en tu vida.

-Al fin- respondió alegre Yohan.

-Antes de que se vallan-anuncio la vos-por favor empaquen sus cosas, irán a una misión de búsqueda y captura-

Yohan literalmente, quería partirle la cabeza al hombre detrás de la cortina, mientras Alex, solo se quedaba, en shock.

-¡¿Cómo?-Gritaba molesto Yohan.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar en una misión contigo-dijo molesta de repente Haou.

Cuando Yohan vio a Haou, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería, en señal de cariño intento abrazarla, pero como respuesta obtuvo en golpe en la cara, asiéndole caer, literalmente noqueado, en el piso.

-¡Idiota!-Gritaba Furiosa Haou.

Increíblemente, Yohan, se había levantado rápidamente.

-Admítelo Haou-chan, quieres un abrazo de tu guapo y apuesto novio-respondió Yohan.

-Ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir pediría eso-respondió fulminante Haou.

El par de tortolitos, empezaron una hermosa, platica, hermosa en el sentido que eran gritos, y amenazas por parte de Haou, intentos de cariño negados por parte de Yohan, los cuales como respuesta tenían, fuertes golpes.

Mientras por su parte Alex, miraba todo con cara, de que a ese par que les pasa, en el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, que era apenas como 3 meses, aprendió que el amor puede pasar al odio, en menos de dos segundos, y ellos eran el vivo ejemplo de su teoría.

-admítelo quieres mi compañía –decía en tono molesto Yohan-además no dormirás bien sin mi-

-Aja, como quiere que me aplasten, sin ti dormiré mejor-respondía molesta Haou.

-¿este?-preguntaba asustado Alex.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron los dos al uniso.

Alex literalmente se trago las palabras que iba a decir ese par le daban miedo, más con las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo, en ese momento, pensaba, que solo con su mirada lo podrían matar, pero…

-me dan permiso para pasar, necesitó ir al baño- respondió medio temblando-están tapando la puerta, no puedo salir si no se mueven-

Ambos se retiraron de la puerta, dándole espacio para salir, mientras reanudaban su amena platica.

* * *

><p>Yue Sakure, se encontraba caminado, por el pasillo cercano a los baños, usaba su uniforme, una camisa de botones sin manga, con una corbata de moño delgada, caída, en el cuello un pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo, botas de color café claros, llegándole a 20 dedos arriba de la rodilla, unos guantes largos que le llegaban a la mitad de su brazo de color negro, dos pulseras gruesas de color gris, y una capa, de color gris, que llegaba al talón.<p>

-Alex-decía alegre al ver a su amigo.

Alex se encontraba saliendo del baño de hombres, mientras respondía alegre el saludo de su compañera, cuanto se encontraba a su lado, en ambos impactaron enormes cuchillas, clavándose en sus cuerpo, mientras su sangre salpicaba las paredes, el humo los rodeo, de entre el desastre dos figuras encapuchadas, con mascaras de yeso blanco, con diseños distintos, una con la marca de una garra de color roja, y otra con el mismo diseño, con la única diferencia que esta era de color azul, se abrieron paso entre el humo.

Pero la figura con la garra azul, era impactado en la pared, mientras su cuello era oprimido con dureza, la figura con la garra roja, era empujada, mientras recibía un fuerte corte en su hombro.

El Humo se disipo, dejando ver que los causantes en el daño de las dos figuras eran Alex y Yue Sakure.

Alex sujetaba al sujeto de la garra azul, pero su brazo se encontraba recubierto de una especie de piel escamosa de color rojo carmín, brillando con el metal, su mano se transformo en una fuerte garra, del mismo color, sus ojos carmín relucían, de manera sádica, sus pupilas poseían una forma animal.

Yue Sakure había atacado a la figura de la garra azul, en sus manos se encontraba un cuchillo, de color plata cuya hoja poseía un diseño elegante, manchada hasta el tope de sangre, al igual que una parte de su ropa, su ojo de color celeste cambio de color, al mismo de color rosa, su mirada era sádica, pero a la vez llena de locura, una sonrisa burlesca, adornaba sus labios, como si la situación la divirtiera.

-Si pensaron en matarnos-decía fríamente Alex.

-Acaban de llegar a su propia tumba- completaba la frase Yue


End file.
